Luan Loud
Luan L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 11 years old, Luan is the fourth-oldest child of the the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Luan attends Royal Woods Middle School with her sibling Lynn. Her habits include telling bad jokes and puns, as well as pulling pranks. According to "Funny Business", she got narcissistic and cocky when she got her first big laugh, just like Lincoln in the same episode. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without permission from the person who she records in her camera. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she is unstoppable at pranking, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the points of being downright evil and psychotic. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house in a lethal trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless and cruel with her siblings, even Lily, and even with her parents. In "Fool's Paradise", after her family made Luan taste her own medicine, she promised the next April Fools will be even worse than before. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. On some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny", or annoying happens to her, or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroyed the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad the problem is, she'll find the funny side of the matter. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the centre of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and bunny slippers, sometimes she also wears a yellow bathrobe. In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that she has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Back then, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. Fanfiction Characters * Cornelia Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) * Kenny Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdates * April 20, 2001 (KittyFan2004) * April 1, 2005 (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) * April 1, 2006 (McDe15) Birthplaces * San Francisco, California, United States (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Luan ''Liberty ''Loud (KittyFan2004) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:The Loud House Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Californians Category:Americans Category:Swedes